Almandine
Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Unaligned Gem Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Celestial Squad Category:Almandine 2019 Almandine is a major character from the Almandine (series). Appearance Debut Almandine has a dark reddish skin with darker red hair, two red eyes and a small nose. She wears a white plain fleece jumper and dark blue shorts. Her gemstone is located on the right leg. Second Almandine wears a red, oversized, off-shoulder tank top with a red skirt and a light red belt. She is slightly taller. Third Almandine wears a red shirt with a yellow circle on the center. He wears dark blue shorts and a green belt on the middle. Fourth As of now, she wears a dark blue shirt with a purple star, a large light green belt, dark red trousers and she also wears black sandals. Current As of 2020: Mechanical Marvel, she wears brown glasses, brown V-shaped cartigan with a small caramel-brown star on the right, two small circular sleeves, a bronze bowtie on the right section of the belt, dark purple workout trousers and black shoes. Personality Almandine is a nice, friendly, optimistic, childish, adventurous, out-going gem. She is compliment and peace-making along with the other gems. With her friend: Moldavite, they are considered as the Best Friend Duo of the Celestial Squad. But in Chapter 4: The Wet Spot, her personality lowers her excitement down because of Moldavite leaving temporarily. In a few regenerations, she develops her life by turning her personality into a teenager and also becomes independent. Whenever she encounters a weird Gem or Almandine's mirror counterpart: M, she feels a little confused and unsettled where she might get some super and strange hallucinations by using her telepathy. Abilities Skillset/Unique Abilities * Mace Proficiency: She wields a magical mace from her right leg. She is very skilled with it and she protects by defending the opponent. * Pyrokinesis:' '''Almandine has the control over a powerful form of pyrokinesis, the ability to control and create fire. * '''Energy Manipulation': Almandine can create, shape and manipulate energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy. * Telepathic Dream Creation: Almandine can receive all the thoughts of others while Almandine sleeps, so her thoughts can manifest themselves as Almandine's dreams. Trivia * Almandine is the first major gem from 2018. * Her style is an acro dance. * Almandine joins with her second gem who is a lumberjack gem named Moldavite. * Almandine eat foods such as pizza, hot sauce, chicken curry and rice, fruits(not oranges or grapes) and other good foods but she didn't like vegetables. * She prefers watching Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends over playing video games. * Almandine enjoys sleeping. * Almandine is originally created by White Diamond. However, she works for Pink Diamond or Blue Diamond. * Almandine likes going on 12 or more adventures. * She keeps her Almancoins inside the big treasure box. * Almandine enjoys hanging out with Moldavite. As of Chapter 4, She left Moldavite away. Instead she use to hang out with Auraine/Vitalina. ** At the end of Chapter 5, she reunites with Moldavite and continues with more adventures. * Her instrument is a red keyboard. * Almandine is left-handed. * Almandine previously likes slime. * She's not afraid of heights. * Almandine originally lives in Star-Crystal Palace. * In the Geneva Ruby or Harsh route, she identifies Almandine as Amanda. * Almandine's mirror counterpart is M. * Almandine is the only Garnet-typed Gem character to not feature some body style of a Garnet. Gallery For more images, see Almandine/Gallery.